Beauty and the Beast version Saint Seiya
by Koyuki-Gol
Summary: Un homme prisonnier d'une terrible malédiction. Un autre poursuivit par la cruche du village. Le début d'une belle histoire... enfin ça, c'est à vous de voir !
1. Chapter 1

Koyuki : Il y a très longtemps (ou pas) dans un vieux château perdu au milieu de nul part, vivait un prince qui avait tout ou presque pour réussir. En effet il était riche, possédait des vastes et magnifiques terres mais surtout il était bien fait de sa personne physiquement.

Rhadamanthe : Oui vas y, rajoute du cirage!

Koyuki : Mais ce prince était d'un égoïsme profond et n'était jamais satisfait, menant la vie dur à ses pauvres serviteurs, n'ayant d'attrait que pour son apparence...

Rhadamanthe : Mais euh ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le plus beau !

Serviteurs : Mon dieu... Aidez nous !

Koyuki : Ne vous inquiétez pas ça vient ! C'est alors que, comme de par hasard, une vieille femme repoussante vint frapper à la porte du château, réclamant un gite pour la nuit en échange d'une simple rose. Bien évidemment le prince refusa.

Rhadamanthe : Non mais y a pas écrit "Chambre d'hôtes" ici alors dégage ! Il y a un hôtel Ibis à même pas dix minutes ! Et puis qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire d'une rose !

Koyuki : Mal lui en prit car à ses mots, la vieille se changea en une magnifique jeune femme. Horrifié, notre prince tente désespérément de se faire pardonner...

Rhada : Ah Pandore-sama ! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous !

Pandore : En même temps vu le super costume...

Koyuki : Hum passons les commentaires. Toujours est-il que malgré les supplications du prince qu'on sent un peu hypocrite sur les bords, la jeune femme lui jeta une malédiction !

Pandore : Espèce de méchant ! Pour m'avoir jeté comme un simple spectre, je te condamne à porter une armure qui masquera ta beauté et te rendra d'une cruauté bestiale !

Serviteurs : Ouais ! Merci madame !

Pandore : Silence bande de crétins ! Pour votre peine, je vous transforme en objet !

Serviteurs : NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !

Pandore : Nyark Nyark ! Et pour rompre ce terrible sortilège, il faudra que toi Rhadamanthe tu te fasses aimer d'une personne d'un amour sincère avant que le dernier pétale de cette rose ne tombe !

Koyuki : Et elle disparu mystérieusement, laissant le prince triste et sans espoir dans sa nouvelle apparence. Une haine sourde semblait l'avoir envahi. Son château devint sombre et lugubre, plus personne ne vint lui rendre visite. Les serviteurs désespéraient de retrouver une apparence normale.

Serviteurs : Non mais comment tu veux que quelqu'un tombe amoureux d'un type aussi égocentrique et imbu de sa personne ?

Rhadamanthe : Hé ho les esclaves ! Retournez à votre boulot ou le prince imbu de sa personne vous bouffe, objets ou pas !

Serviteurs : Oh oh ! Tout de suite maître !

Rhadamanthe : Ah quand même ! Mais comment je vais faire moi ? Elle en a de bonnes blagues Pandore, comment je vais faire moi ?

Koyuki : Il regarda la rose avec tristesse. Puis il se fixa dans le miroir. Le choc fut rude. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il brisa le miroir, tous les miroirs, déchira chaque portrait de lui. Il le savait, aucune chance que tout ne redevienne comme avant. Car qui en ce monde serait capable d'aimer une bête ?

Koyuki : Dans un petit village relativement proche vivait un jeune homme d'une grande beauté. En hommage à son physique charmant, on l'appelait Kanon (quel niveau dis donc). Il vivait tranquillement avec son frère Saga. Ils étaient heureux l'un comme l'autre. Saga s'occupait de toutes les tâches ménagères (on y croit) et son jeune frère allait au marché faire les courses où il suscitait une énorme admiration de la part de la gente féminine et masculine...

Femmes du village : NYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Il est trop mignon !

Kanon : Ah merci c'est gentil !

Hommes du village : Oh mais c'est une bombe ce gars !

Kanon : Non mais là vous faites peur les gars...

Hommes du village : Imagine si c'était une fille...

Kanon : Euh... On va entrer dans la librairie hein...

Koyuki : Kanon entra donc dans la librairie où se trouvait un libraire fort sympathique qui le conseillait à chaque fois dans ses lectures...

Shiryu : Bonjour Kanon ! Tu veux quoi aujourd'hui ?

Kanon : Il n'y aurait pas des livres sur la schizophrénie ? Vous savez pour mon frère...

Shiryu : Ah oui je vois... Que dirais-tu de celui là ?

Kanon : Hum... Il a l'air pas mal !

Shiryu : Si tu l'aimes tellement je t'en fais cadeau !

Kanon : C'est vrai ? Merci, Merci infiniment ! *s'en va* (NDA : les deux répliques précédentes viennent vraiment de la belle et la bête).

Koyuki : Donc notre jeune homme s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui voir son frère qui souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité assez disons embêtant. Mais au détour d'une rue, il croisa la célèbre chasseuse Saori accompagnée de toute sa petite bande de fidèles. La jeune femme était adulée par tout le village et elle rêvait d'épouser Kanon, ce qui n'était pas du gout de l'intéressé...

Saori : Oh mais c'est Kanon ! Toujours aussi mignon !

Kanon : (Hé zut encore elle) Bonjour... *essaie de se barrer le plus vite possible*

Saori : Hé ne t'en vas pas comme ça chou ! Tu connais ma réputation à travers le village ? Parmi toute la gente masculine, c'est toi que j'aimerais épouser !

Kanon : Et ma réponse ne changera pas : C'est non ! Il faut que j'aille retrouver mon frère !

Saori : Oh mais laisse le tomber ! Il est complètement malade !

Fidèles de Saori : *rire débile*

Kanon : Je vous interdis d'insulter mon frère ! Il vaut mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! *s'enfuit chez lui*

Saori : Bouhouhou ! Il a encore refusé ma demande en mariage !

Seiya : Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle ! Personne ne peut résister à votre charme !

Saori : C'est vrai ça ?

Seiya : Mais oui, vous êtes sublime !

Saori : Merci ! Rentrons en attendant une nouvelle occasion de séduire Kanon !

Fidèles de Saori : Oui, beauté céleste ! ?

Koyuki : Et ils s'en allèrent tandis que Kanon venait d'arriver chez lui où il retrouva son cher frère Saga. Mais ce dernier était monté sur Hagen, leur cheval et semblait prêt à partir, ce qui surprit notre jeune héros (faut-il dire héroïne ?).

Kanon : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Saga ?

Saga : Je dois me rendre dans une ville toute proche qu'on appelle Rodorio ou quelque chose dans le genre. On raconte qu'il existe un remède contre la schizophrénie là-bas.

Kanon : Tu t'en es dont rendu compte...

Saga : Oui et je ne veux plus que ça t'embête alors j'y vais !

Kanon : Tu vas me manquer grand frère !

Saga : On se reverra bientôt ! Mais surtout fais attention à Saori !

Kanon : Compte sur moi ! Prend soin de toi ! (Garnier !)

Koyuki : Et Saga partit, chevauchant Hagen en direction de l'endroit où on pourrait le guérir. Kanon eut un mauvais pressentiment en le voyant disparaître mais le chassa de son esprit. Au bout d'un demi- heure de route, en effet, Saga se perdit dans une grande forêt.

Saga : Tiens c'est bizarre, il fait super sombre d'un seul coup...

Hagen : Ah Baka ! On est paumé maintenant !

Saga : Hé y a pas écrit GPS sur ma tête !

Hagen : C'est pas ma faute non plus ! Mais c'est normal les grands yeux qui nous fixent dans le noir ?

Saga : Ben techniquement non...

Hagen : Je me disais aussi...

Koyuki : Et pendant que Kanon dormait tranquillement, son frère et son cheval venaient de se perdre dans une immense forêt avec un terrible danger qui allait leur tomber dessus...


	2. Chapter 2

Koyuki : Nous reprenons donc l'histoire au moment où Saga et son fidèle Hagen se retrouvent face à face avec deux terrifiants prédateurs qui hantent les forêts : les loups !

Hyoga : *cri du loup* (oh mais pourquoi on doit se taper un rôle aussi pourri)

Ikki : *cri du loup* (j'en connais une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure si je lui tombe dessus...)

Saga : Oh mais c'est des loups ! Tu penses qu'ils nous indiqueront le bon chemin ?

Hagen : Et zut! Sa deuxième personnalité naïve à refait surface !

Hyoga : Hé mais c'est pour lui qu'on a du se taper la monté des douze maisons !

Ikki : Ouais je me souviens je suis même mort deux fois !

Hyoga : Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? *regard sadique*

Ikki : Oui, on a eut la même idée ! *regard sadique*

Hyoga et Ikki : Mort au faux grand pope ! *se jettent sur lui*

Saga et Hagen : Zut ! Barrons nous !

Koyuki : Cours Forest ! Cours !

Saga et Hagen : Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !

Koyuki : Mais euh bande de méchants ! Bref je continue quand même ! Saga et Hagen couraient (enfin surtout Hagen vu que Saga est sur son dos) pour échapper à la rage de Phoenix et Cygnus. Vont-ils y parvenir ? Mais pendant cette course poursuite effrénée, regardons un peu ce qui se passe du côté de Kanon (ou Kanelle)... Il ne cessait de penser à son frère qui prenait une place quand même importante dans sa vie. Mais soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte...

Kanon : Qui peut m'embêter dans un moment pareil ? *ouvre la porte* Ah ! Bonjour Saori !

Saori : Salut chou ! Alors ça va ? ?

Kanon : Euh... oui à peu près. (Enfin moins maintenant que tu es là).

Saori : Je te le redemande, veux tu m'épouser ?

Kanon : Mais pourquoi ? Tu pourrais finir avec Seiya voir éventuellement Jabu...

Saori : Oui mais c'est toi que je veux ! Toi insaisissable comme un dragon des mers, toi d'une beauté peu commune, toi au grand courage...

Kanon : Mais euh quelle raison aurais-je de t'épouser ?

Saori : Je suis belle, riche, plein d'avenir, douce, forte, douée pour me faire obéir et très intelligente ! Je pense que je te conviens parfaitement

Kanon : (ben pas moi). Ah euh oui.

Saori : Alors chou ta réponse ?

Kanon : Ma réponse est non ! *claque la porte*

Saori : *très choquée* !

Jabu, Seiya, Shun et Tatsumi : Oups ! (Zut on va devoir subir sa colère)

Saori : Pourquoi monde cruel ? Pourquoi ?

Seiya : Mais nous on vous aime ! Pas vrai ?

Les autres : Oui bien sur !

Saori : Rentrons, je trouverais bien un plan pour le séduire.

Koyuki : Saori et ses larbins... euh courageux escorteurs s'en allèrent, Kanon soupira. Encore harcelé, il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez.

Kanon : Je trouverais un jour quelqu'un que j'aimerais mais pour l'instant je dois surtout me préoccuper d'esquiver cette cruche, elle me fatigue !

Koyuki : Et pendant que Kanon échafaudait des plans pour échapper à la terrifiante Saori, Saga et Hagen tentaient d'échapper aux non-moins redoutables Ikki et Hyoga.

Saga : Cours plus vite !

Hagen : Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais ça fait une heure qu'on court à la vitesse de la lumière j'en peux plus !

Saga : Regarde un château ! On pourra s'y réfugier !

Koyuki : Et comme de par hasard, nos deux amis tentèrent de se réfugier dans le château. Saga y parvint mais Hagen fit demi-tour direction la maison et les "loups" ne le poursuivirent pas.

Hyoga : Manque de bol, on ne l'a pas eu !

Ikki : Il finira bien par ressortir de là...

Koyuki : Et pendant que Hagen retournait chez Kanon, que Ikki et Hyoga maudissaient Saga, ce dernier pénétra dans le château inconnu...

Saga : Youhou ! Y a quelqu'un ?!

Koyuki : Non mais ça va pas ? T'entre illégalement dans un château perdu au milieu de nul part, en plus pas franchement accueillant et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est : Youhou y a quelqu'un !? Non mais je crois rêver !

Saga : Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

Koyuki : ... Pas faux pas faux... Bref, notre pauvre homme continua son chemin dans le château sombre, tellement sombre qu'il s'empara d'un chandelier...

... : Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ?

Saga : Voilà que je délire et que je me mets à parler à un chandelier...

... : Non mais c'est sérieux ! Au faite je m'appelle Milo !

Saga : Et bientôt je vais rencontrer une horloge qui parle !

... : Exact et je m'appelle Camus ! Vous pouvez lâchez Milo s'il vous plait ?

Saga : Je deviens complètement dingue !

Milo : Mais non mais non ! Tu sais on est des humains à la base aussi...

Saga : C'est ça... Et mon patron est une théière !

Camus : Ben oui vu qu'Aioros a faillit devenir grand pope !

Koyuki : Vu que la discution dégénère je reprend le contrôle !

Saga se promena dans le château afin d'en savoir un peu plus, suivit de près par Camus et Milo. Soudain, une ombre apparu. Saga se sentit beaucoup moins rassuré d'un seul coup...

Saga : Euh, bonjour ! Vous êtes le propriétaire ?

... : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? !

Saga : Ben je m'appelle Saga et je me suis paumé dans la forêt, du coup je suis venu ici !

... : Silence ! Tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour !

Koyuki : Et à ces mots, l'ombre empoigna Saga avec force pour en faire on ne sait quoi. Le pauvre risque surement de souffrir atrocement mais nous n'en dirons pas plus ! Pendant ce temps, Kanon se promenait dans son jardin quand il vit Hagen arriver à toute vitesse...

Kanon : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là Hagen ? Et où est mon frère ?

Hagen : *essoufflé* Forêt...perdus...loups...château...

Kanon : Euh... J'ai pas tout compris mais on va faire avec ! Emmène-moi là bas !

Hagen : Encore ?! Mais j'ai pas envie de me retaper les loups !

Kanon : *montant dessus* Allez yahaaaaaa !

Hagen : Bon pas le choix hein !

Koyuki : Et c'est ainsi qu'ils chevauchèrent jusqu'au château. Étrangement, ils ne rencontrèrent pas Ikki et Hyoga qui étaient partis faire un tour au bar du coin (Ces deux là non mais je vous jure). C'est ainsi que Kanon arriva au château de la bête... Il laissa Hagen dans la cour et entra.

Kanon : Saga est vraiment entré là dedans ? C'est un peu lugubre mais j'aime bien la déco !

Milo : Oh mais on a encore de la visite ? Mais vous n'avez pas compris que vous allez mourir en venant ici ?

Kanon : Sympa l'accueil ! En faite je m'appelle Kanon et je cherche mon frère Saga !

Camus : Moi c'est Camus et cet imbécile, c'est Milo ! Ton frère est bien ici mais je te déconseille très fortement d'aller le chercher.

Kanon : Pourquoi ?

Milo : Parce que notre proprio est tout sauf aimable ! Alors barre-toi avant qu'il ne te trouve !

Camus : ... Trop tard...

Kanon : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que...

Koyuki : Et le maître du château se présenta devant lui, sous toute sa force et sa colère, fixant le jeune homme d'un regard noir, qui ne terrifia pas ce dernier pourtant.

Rhadamanthe : Alors c'est toi l'intru à présent...


	3. Chapter 3

Koyuki : Une ombre s'avançait, terrible et puissante. De son regard ne paraissait émaner que la haine qu'il vouait au monde entier. Pourtant, Kanon ne se laissa pas impressionner. Rhadamanthe resta légèrement en retrait dans l'ombre. Camus et Milo s'inclinèrent devant leur maître.

Kanon : Tu es le maître de ce château ?

Rhadamanthe : Non non, je suis le père Noël *désespéré* !

Kanon : Papa noël ! Vous pouvez me débarrasser de Saori s'il vous plait !?

Rhadamanthe : Non mais c'est pas vrai ? Je suis le vil propriétaire de ce château ! Tu vas payer comme l'autre pour être rentré ici !

Kanon : L'autre... Serait-ce Saga ?

Rhadamanthe : C'est bien comme cela qu'il s'appelle !

Kanon : Je vous en prie, laissez nous repartir ! C'est mon frère !

Rhadamanthe : C'est hors de question !

Kanon : ... Alors prenez-moi à sa place !

Koyuki : Le prince resta figé devant le regard plein de volonté du jeune homme. Lui qui n'écoutait personne sentait quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Ce regard pur et limpide l'hypnotisait. Il se retourna, ne voulant pas perdre ainsi la face. Kanon se demandait qui était cet étrange personnage revêtu d'une armure et dont il ne distinguait pas clairement le visage.

Rhadamanthe : Hé bien... Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Camus et Milo : Oh ! (Il a cédé !)

Kanon : Merci !

Koyuki : La bête (si on peut l'appeler ainsi) ouvrit la prison dans laquelle était retenu Saga. En voyant Kanon, il voulut se précipiter vers lui mais le Wyvern l'attrapa sauvagement. Saga regarda son frère et celui ci sourit tristement. Rhadamathe emmena le jeune homme à la porte où se trouvait Hagen et le jeta dehors.

Rhadamanthe : Tu as la vie sauve mais je garde ton frère !

Saga : Non !

Koyuki : Mais le Wyvern referma la porte, laissant Saga seul avec Hagen. Il était triste.

Saga : Kanon... Je te retrouverais, je te le promets...

Koyuki : Et sur ces paroles, il rentra au village en compagnie d'Hagen, jurant de délivrer son frère quelque soit le moyen employé. Pendant ce temps là, au château, Rhadamanthe mal à l'aise conduisait Kanon vers sa chambre en compagnie de Camus et Milo.

Kanon : ...

Rhadamanthe : ...

Camus : ...

Milo : ... Mais c'est quoi ce silence de mort ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si dramatique !

Camus : Milo ! Tais-toi ! C'est un peu pas le moment ! Excusez-le !

Kanon : Mais c'est vrai que ce silence commence à être un peu lourd.

Rhadamanthe : Tiens voici ta chambre !

Kanon : Merci c'est gentil...

Rhadamanthe : Non je ne suis pas gentil ! Je t'ai séquestré, tu comprends ?

Kanon : Oui mais vous pouvez être gentil ! *entre dans la chambre*

Rhadamanthe : T'as pas compris ?! Je suis méchant, vil, sournois !

Kanon : Pourquoi vous m'avez offert une chambre alors ?

Rhadamanthe : *ferme la porte de la chambre à clef* Tu me soûles ! Tiens Camus je te confie la clef !

Koyuki : L'horloge et le chandelier restèrent muets de stupeur pendant que leur maître rejoignait ses appartements. Kanon s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant.

Kanon : Saga... Tu me manques...

Koyuki : Pendant ce temps, dans ces appartements, le Wyvern faisait les cent pas, énervé comme jamais. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, fixant sa rose à laquelle il ne restait que peu de pétales.

Rhadamanthe : Peut être que c'était sans espoir...

Koyuki : Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kanon ne souhaitait pas sortir de sa chambre. On lui envoyait à manger par un moyen inconnu.

Kanon : Quoi tu sais même pas d'où viens la nourriture ?

Koyuki : Désolée mais je ne sais pas tout !

Kanon : Tu parles d'un narrateur...

Koyuki : (Ne pas s'énervez, ne pas s'énervez !) Bref Kanon était dans cet état de tristesse quand...

Toc toc toc... (NDA : Bruit ridicule, je trouve)

Kanon : Qui c'est ?

Milo : C'est le facteur !

Kanon : /SBAF/

Camus : Bon Milo arrête avec ton humour pourri s'il te plait !

Kanon : Ah bonjour ! Mais qui sont cette théière et cette tasse ?

... : Vie de mmmm! *part déprimer*

... : Euh la théière qui vient de partir s'appelle Aioros et c'est mon frère ! Moi je suis Aiolia !

Kanon : Heureux de vous connaitre ! Mais alors vous existez vraiment ?

Camus : Oui, nous avons été victime d'un terrible sortilège qui nous a changé en objets et notre maître est devenu ce qu'il est...

Kanon : Et il n'y a pas un moyen de vous aider ?

Aiolia : Si mais c'est top secret !

Aioros : Et puis bon ça n'a aucune chance de se réaliser !

Milo : Oh arrête de déprimer ! Kanon, tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Kanon : Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire...

Koyuki : Et nos chers amis les objets conduisirent Kanon à travers le château, lui montrant les divers pièces et choses susceptibles de l'intéresser. Quand ils se rendirent dans le jardin, Rhadamanthe les observa d'une fenêtre pour ne pas être vu. Kanon lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Rhadamanthe : Je ne comprends pas, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça auparavant. Ces cheveux bleus... Ils ont quelque chose de magique. Mais je devrais le détester ! Enfin il n'a rien fait de mal... Raaah je deviens sentimental maintenant ! Je vais aller me calmer dans la forêt, ça vaudra mieux...

Koyuki : Et c'est donc ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, le frère de Saga et la petite troupe se proposèrent de lui montrer les cuisines. Mais la curiosité de Kanon fut attisée par un escalier étrange...

Kanon : Il mène où ce truc là ?

Camus : Ce sont les appartements du maître ! Il est interdit d'y aller !

Milo : D'ailleurs il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir là bas !

Kanon : Ah bon ?

Aioros : Et puis le maître serait furieux !

Aiolia : Allons vers les cuisines, c'est plus sympa !

Koyuki : Mais pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines, Kanon parvint à s'échapper et entra tout droit dans les appartements du Wyvern. C'était sombre, lugubre, froid et on trouvait de nombreux miroirs brisés ainsi que des portraits déchirés. Sauf un...

Kanon : C'est donc ça la véritable apparence de Rhadamanthe... Il est plutôt beau. [...] Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser moi ? N'importe quoi hein !

Koyuki : Notre jeune homme continua son chemin et tomba sur la rose magique. Une douce lumière s'en échappait et elle semblait l'attirer. Il s'en approcha et voulu la toucher. Mais il sentit un souffle dans son dos suivit de près par un horrible grognement...

Kanon : *se retourne et voit le maître du château* Ah c'est vous...

Rhadamanthe : Tu as osé entrer ici...

Kanon : Ben oui, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès...

Rhadamanthe : DEGAGE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Koyuki : Devant l'air terrifiant de la Wyvern, Kanon s'enfuit vers la sortie du château, sous le regard étonné des objets qui avaient enfin remarqués son absence.

Camus : Ah vous êtes là ! On vous cherchait !

Aiolia : Mais mademoiselle vous allez où ?

Kanon : Déjà je ne suis pas une Mademoiselle et de deux je me casse !

Aioros : Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Kanon : Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Milo : Ben il neige !

Kanon : Je m'en fous ! Ah oui Aiolia et de trois je t'******* !

Les objets : Oh ! *mode choqué*

Koyuki : Et Kanon sortit malgré la neige et s'enfuit dans les bois. Mais manque de bol, il tomba sur Ikki et Hyoga (enfin sortit du bar ces deux là !).

Ikki : Hey, c'est celui qui m'a tabassé dans le sanctuaire sous marin !

Hyoga : Comme c'est lui qui a déclenché la guerre, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai du tué Isaak !

Kanon : Euh vous parlez de quoi là ? (NDA : Il a tout oublié en prenant le rôle de Belle).

Hyoga et Ikki : Vengeance powa ! *se jettent sur Kanon*

Koyuki : Mais alors que nos deux loups sanguinaires s'apprêtaient à réduire en miette notre bel éphèbe aux cheveux d'un bleu sublime, une ombre les rejeta en arrière avec violence. Ils se sentirent beaucoup moins sur d'eux d'un seul coup. Kanon regarda qui l'avait sauvé et fut choqué !

Rhadamanthe : Alors on s'en prend aux habitants du château maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4

Koyuki : Nous allons donc reprendre notre petite histoire là où nous en étions rendus. Je replante le décor : Forêt couverte de neige, vent glacial emportant des flocons (NDA : Rendu très joli) et...

Rhadamanthe : Bon, on s'en fiche un peu de tout ça alors abrège !

Koyuki : Oh même pas drôle ! Bon en résumé notre cher Wyvern se trouvait face à Ikki et Hyoga visiblement pas contents. Kanon à terre observait la scène en se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire.

Kanon : Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ?

Rhadamanthe : Tais toi et fais semblant d'être évanouit !

Kanon : Ben pourquoi ?

Rhadamanthe : Comme ça, on aura des vacances !

Kanon : Mais euh, bande de méchants...

Hyoga : Euh les gars c'est pas que ça nous embête d'attendre mais enfin est ce que vous pourriez vous dépêcher un peu ? On a autre chose à faire nous...

Rhadamanthe : Fallait pas commencer !

Ikki : On fait ce qu'on veut d'accord ?! Allez à l'attaque !

Koyuki : Et après une terrible bataille (Si si je vous jure), Phoenix et Cygnus retournèrent dans leur bar (NDA : Je vous le conseille, il est très sympa et puis c'est Dionysos qui régale). Rhadamanthe, légèrement blessé, ramena notre jeune homme au château. Le Wyvern et son hôte se rendirent dans une pièce dotée d'une cheminée pour se réchauffer. Les objets ne sachant quelle conduite tenir regardèrent la scène depuis la porte, se jetant des regards interrogateurs.

Kanon : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie...

Rhadamanthe : Oui et alors ?

Kanon : Ben je voulais vous remercier !

Rhadamanthe : De... de rien...

Kanon : Surtout que vous n'étiez pas obliger de la faire, après ce que j'avais fait...

Rhadamanthe : Oui mais c'est horrible de laisser quelqu'un mourir par un froid pareil. En plus Ikki et Hyoga m'embêtent régulièrement alors...

Kanon : Mais vous êtes blessé ! Laissez moi vous soigner ! (NDA : Mon dieu, il rentre un peu trop dans le personnage ! Enfin bon...)

Rhadamanthe : Non, non ça va aller...

Kanon : Si j'insiste ! Laissez-moi faire, pour vous remercier !

Koyuki : Et pendant que Kanon soignait la petite blessure de Rhadamanthe, les objets étonnés se mirent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour discuter de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Camus : Vous pensez la même chose que moi ?

Milo : Oui et je suis choqué ! Enfin remarque tant que ça nous aide...

Aiolia : *mode jeune naïf aux petites oreilles chastes* Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Aioros : Il y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas ! (NDA : Phrase de Walt Disney !)

Aiolia : Mais vous pouvez m'expliquer euh ? Je comprends rien !

Camus : Un jour peut être... Pour te résumer, on a peut être trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction.

Aiolia : C'est vrai !? Mais c'est quoi ?

Les autres : Hum ! Il est vraiment lent à la détente...

Aioros : Ou trop pur...

Milo : Regardons de plus près ce qui se passe...

Koyuki : Et depuis ces évènements, la relation entre les deux beaux éphèbes (quelqu'un ose dire le contraire ?) s'améliora grandement. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, parlaient de tout et de rien, souriaient beaucoup plus. Bref du romantisme à plein nez, style Aphrodite des poissons.

Aphrodite : Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux si j'aime les roses ?

Koyuki : Non, rien, c'est bon ! Bref, ils coulaient un bonheur parfait. Bonheur créant chez eux une attitude qui choquait profondément les objets (sauf Aiolia qui comprend rien, trop jeune) mais en même temps les rendaient plutôt contents se disant qu'ils pourraient redevenir humains.

Aioros : Je vais plus être une théière, je vais plus être une théière !

Milo : Oh ça, on l'aura compris !

Aiolia : Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on va se retransformer en humains ?

Camus : Quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras...

Aiolia : Ouais tu dis ça parce que je suis une tasse, espèce de méchant !

Koyuki : Bref, tout était parfait, parfait à écœurer un Angelo.

Angelo : Oh ! Mon dieu, je veux rien voir ! *s'en va*

Koyuki : Ce bonheur pouvait même sembler louche ! Comme on dit par chez les marinas, il y a Poséidon sous trident ! (NDA : OUAIS ! J'ai réussit à caser mon expression pourrie ! Youhou ! *sort*)

Rhadamanthe : Bon passons aux choses sérieuses au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi et de faire apparaître des personnages qui n'ont rien à faire dans la fiction !

Angelo et Aphrodite : Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les personnages qu'ont rien à faire dans la fiction ?

Rhadamanthe : Non ! Et je m'en fiche éperdument !

Koyuki : Ok, passons aux choses sérieuses ! *regard étrange* On va pouvoir le faire !

Kanon : Oh ! Tu veux dire que...

Koyuki : Oui, c'est le moment du... [Suspens ] ! Hé bien, on va juste retourner un peu au village de Kanon pour voir ce qu'il advient de son frère Saga ! *rire sadique* Saga traînait dans la rue (NDA : Espèce de délinquant !) en compagnie d'Hagen.

Saga : Ah mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Il faut que je sauve mon frère pourtant !

Hagen : Désolé mais débrouille toi tout seul ! Moi je suis juste le pauvre cheval !

Saga : Merci de me laisser tomber dans un moment pareil, c'est très sympa !

Hagen : Pas de quoi, c'est naturel !

Saga : Mais que pourrais-je faire ? Mon pauvre frère aux mains d'un terrible psychopathe...

... : Répète un peu ça pour voir !

Saga : Quoi ? Mais tu es ... Saori...

Koyuki : Laissons encore du suspens de ce côté là et revenons à ce que tout le monde attend avec impatience, la scène qui a marqué tout le monde : LE BAL ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Cela va être trop mignon !

Les autres : Bon arrête de changer de sujet et passons au BAL !

Koyuki : Ok, ok ! Donc Rhadamanthe n'enfila pas de tenue particulière, vu qu'il porte une armure et Kanon, ne souhaitant pas porter la robe que lui avait fait parvenir l'auteur, mit un costume un peu comme celui de la bête dans le dessin animé.

Milo : Il était si horrible que ça ton costume ?

Kanon : Oh je te raconte même pas l'horreur !

Camus : Et tu l'as essayé ?

Kanon : Ben oui pour faire plaisir à l'auteur mais plus jamais !

Les deux : Hé l'auteur, tu nous envois une photo ?

Kanon : Quoi ?! Mais non je ne suis pas d'accord !

Koyuki : Tout de suite les gars, c'est parti

Kanon : T_T ça y est, ma réputation est fichue !

Koyuki : Mais t'es mignonne... Euh mignon ! Très mignon !

Kanon : *regard noir*

Koyuki : Bon, passons au bal ! Kanon et Rhadamanthe se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle pleine de lumières et d'une décoration assez ancienne. Aioros mit une petite musique et se mit à chanter pour faire fuir Aiolia (ben oui il est trop jeune le petit lion).

Kanon : Bon tu sais danser ?

Rhadamanthe : Euh... Non !

Kanon : Ah ben moi non plus !

Rhadamanthe : Et si on improvisait ?

Kanon : Je vois que ça !

Koyuki : Ils changèrent tout d'abord la musique ! (Adieu Aioros qui chante !) je vous laisse imaginer le genre de musique que vous voulez, pour ma part je vois plutôt un tango ! Bref ils dansèrent encore et encore, sous le regard émerveillé ou pas des objets.

Camus : Ils ne dansent pas si mal que ça finalement !

Milo : Ouais mais ça pourrait être plus torride encore !

Aiolia : Mais ça veut dire quoi "taux ride" ?

Aioros : Quoi ?! T'es encore là ?

Aiolia : Bah oui t'as arrêté de chanté alors je suis revenu !

Camus : Mais toi qui est censé être pur, comment ça se fait qu'au deuxième ou troisième chapitre, tu avais l'air de savoir comment il fallait faire pour qu'on redevienne humains ?

Aiolia : Ah ça, ben j'ai fait semblant !

Aioros : Je m'en serais douté étrangement !

Milo : Mais chut, regardez, c'est la fin !

Camus : Hé ben qui aurait crut ?

Aioros : L'histoire éternelle... Ils en ont vraiment de bonne !

Milo : En tout cas, la position est sublime !

Koyuki : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Milo, car quand notre charmant petit coupla stoppa la danse, ils se retrouvèrent dans une position de danse ou un partenaire renverse l'autre en le tenant d'un bras ! (NDA : euh pas de sous entendu foireux hein !)

Kanon : J'aurais jamais crut danser comme ça !

Rhadamanthe : Pour être honnête, moi non plus !

Koyuki : Nos deux amoureux sortirent sur la terrasse, pour prendre un peu l'air. Les objets décidèrent de les laisser tranquille et s'en allèrent s'occuper de leur tâche. Kanon s'approcha de Rhadamanthe qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras...

Kanon : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pouviez être aussi gentil...

Rhadamanthe : Je n'aurais pas songé rencontrer un jour une personne tel que toi...

Kanon : Cette rose que j'ai vu dans tes appartements... Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Rhadamanthe : Je te l'expliquerais après ça...

Koyuki : Rhadamanthe se rapprocha lentement de Kanon qui se laissa faire sans protester. Leurs lèvres étaient très proches quand soudain...

BAM BAM BAM (bruit de porte qu'on essaie d'enfoncer)

Kanon : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Rhadamanthe : Je ne sais pas, va dans mes appartements, je vais voir ce que c'est...


	5. Chapter 5

Koyuki : Notre cher Wyvern se rendit donc à la porte, se demandant qui pouvait venir le faire... l'embêter à une heure et surtout un moment pareil !

Rhadamanthe : Il ou elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison !

Koyuki : Il ouvrit la porte et quatre personnes lui sautèrent dessus, si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouve attacher sur le sol. Il regarda et vit une jeune fille au regard prétentieux et à la chevelure d'un rose pétant. On se demande bien qui c'est...

Rhadamanthe : Alors c'est toi...

... : Oui, c'est bien moi !

Rhadamanthe : Euh... On se connait ?

Saori : Sombre crétin ! Tu ne connais donc pas Saori la magnifique ?

Rhadamanthe : De réputation mais à part ça... Hé c'est vous qui voulez épouser Kanon ?!

Saori : Exactement et je viens le chercher !

Rhadamanthe : Tu rêves ! Kanon est à moi !

Les autres : Oh ! *mode choqué*

Seiya : Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, il raconte n'importe quoi !

Jabu : Allez chercher Kanon, on s'occupe de lui !

Saori : Je peux vous faire confiance, vraiment ?

Shun : Mais oui ! (Enfin je crois...)

Tatsumi : Partez l'esprit tranquille...

Rhadamanthe : Attends un peu ! Je ne te...

Koyuki : Mais Saori était déjà partit retrouver Kanon. Rhadamanthe quant à lui se faisait rouer de coups par les 3 larbins (bah oui, Shun il est gentil quand même). Le pauvre s'en voulait et se demandait si Kanon allait bien. Mais lui ne supporterait surement pas autant de coups et surtout aussi longtemps...

... : Faites place, on arrive !

Les "larbins" : Quoi ?!

Seiya : Vous êtes qui ?

Jabu : Enfin plutôt vous êtes quoi ?

Koyuki : Sous les yeux surpris des "fidèles" de Saori et heureux de notre Wyvern (Enfin heureux est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il pensait que sa situation embarrassante, c'est à dire être cloué au sol et attaché, allait être modifié), apparurent Camus, Milo, Aioros et Aiolia.

Aiolia : La justice arrive ! Prenez ça ! Par le sucre plasmique !

Aioros : Par le sifflement de la bouilloire ! (NDA : Je m'excuse auprès du chevalier du sagittaire pour l'avoir humilié de la sorte!)

Camus : Par le Tic Tac de l'Aurore !

Milo : Par la piqûre du chandelier !

Koyuki : Après avoir subit ces quatre terribles attaques, Seiya, Shun, Jabu et le reste...

Tatsumi : Le reste, il a un nom !

Koyuki : Ta bouche, c'est moi qui cause ! Bref donc ils tombèrent raide évanouit et Rhadamanthe put ainsi être libéré de leur emprise.

Camus : Allez sauver Kanon, maître !

Milo : Nous, on va rester ici pour les surveiller !

Rhadamanthe : Vous êtes sur ?

Aiolia : Bah oui, on est fort quand même !

Aioros : Allez-y ! Surtout que j'ai regardé, il ne reste qu'un pétale à la rose...

Rhadamanthe : Quoi ?! Mais je suis à la bourre alors ! Vite

Koyuki : Il commença à gravir les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière mais cela lui prit quand même longtemps pour des raisons scénaristiques. Il ne reste plus qu'un pétale à la rose ! Pendant ce temps, sur un balcon de la plus haute tour du château, Saori et Kanon se font face, le jeune homme est assez apeuré et pour cause car Saori brandit un contrat de mariage… Euh, plutôt un couteau.

Saori : Kanon, si tu refuses de te marier avec moi je te tus !

Kanon : Mais elle est tarée cette fille ! Help !

Koyuki : Attend ça arrive mais Rhadamanthe a un point de côté !

Kanon : /SBAF/

Koyuki : Saori se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'éphèbe, un regard cruel qui en disait long sur ces intentions. Le Wyvern continuait sa monté des marches en courant du mieux qu'il pouvait. (NDA : c'est l'effet terrain d'Olive et Tom, petite distance mais longue à parcourir).

Rhadamanthe : Ah, pourvu que j'arrive à temps ! Kanon, attend moi, je t'aime !

Koyuki : Oh c'est trop mignon ! *se met à pleurer*

Rhadamanthe : Bon fait un peu avancer l'action s'il te plait !

Koyuki : Oui, pardon. Bref, Rhadamanthe arriva au sommet de la tour et vit Saori, un couteau plein de sang à la main et plus loin, allongé sur le dos...

Rhadamanthe : NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN NN !

Saori : Il est mort à présent ! Nyark Nyark Nyark !

Rhadamanthe : Ah tais-toi ! JE TE HAIS !

Koyuki : D'un coup de poing, il envoya Saori voler vers d'autre cieux, donc en d'autres thermes, il n'y a plus de Saori ! (Champagne pour tout le monde !) Et les objets avaient chassés les sbires du château aussi mais ça on s'en fiche complètement. Rhadamanthe s'approcha de Kanon, les larmes aux yeux et le prit dans ses bras.

Kanon : Rhada-kun... C'est toi ?

Rhadamanthe : Oui, tout va bien je suis là ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller mieux !

Kanon : Ah, je n'ai même pas sut me défendre. Elle m'avait dit que si je tentais quelque chose, ...

Rhadamanthe : Il se serait passé quoi ?

Kanon : Tu serais mort... Rhadamanthe...

Rhadamanthe : Ne parles plus, je vais te soigner !

Kanon : Rhadamanthe, je t'aime...

Rhadamanthe : Moi aussi, Kanon, moi aussi...

Kanon : Je suis si heureux de t'avoir connu, merci pour tout.

Rhadamanthe : Ne parle pas comme ça Kanon !

Kanon : Adieu, mon wyvern... Adieu...

Rhadamanthe : Kanon attend ! ... Kanon ?

Kanon : ...

Rhadamanthe : ... Ka ... non ?

Kanon : ...

Rhadamanthe : KANON !

Koyuki : A ce moment, le dernier pétale de la rose tomba. A ce moment, Rhadamanthe prit de douleur embrassa celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. A ce moment précis, un flash lumineux envahit tous le château. Le wyvern sentit une grande chaleur pénétré à l'intérieur de lui puis ne vit plus rien et s'évanouit...

Koyuki : Quelques instants plus tard. Kanon ne comprenait pas. Il devait être mort alors pourquoi ? Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut son Rhadamanthe sans armure qui lui souriait.

Kanon : Rhadamanthe ?! Alors c'est ça ton vrai visage ? Et ton armure, elle est partie ?

Rhadamanthe : Pas si vite ! Tu viens à peine de revenir à la vie !

Kanon : Oui mais je suis tellement heureux pour toi, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !

Rhadamanthe : Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi mon amour...

Kanon : Alors ta malédiction est brisée ?

Rhadamanthe : Oui ! Seul le baiser de mon véritable amour pouvait me retransformer !

Kanon : Oh alors ça veut dire que...

Rhadamanthe : Kanon, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Kanon : La réponse est évidente non ?

Koyuki : Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau ! La paix était revenue dans le pays ! Saori et ses fidèles serviteurs avaient complètement disparu, au bonheur de tous. Saga n'était plus schizophrène, Ikki et Hyoga avaient découvert un nouveau bar, les objets étaient redevenus humains et même Hagen était content. Bref une fin digne d'un Walt Disney ! Et Kanon et son wyvern chéri se marièrent mais l'histoire ne nous dit pas s'ils eurent des enfants. Mais ils vécurent heureux en tout cas...

The end

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit délire personnel !


End file.
